Phase I of this 3-year project consists of a series of short-term evaluation studies of a community mental health center's service units. Each study involves the comparison of different program evaluation methods in terms of their effects in generating utilization of evaluation data to alter and improve existing programs. Utilization is also defined in terms of change in conceptualization of the problem which the evaluation addresses. A special evaluation method termed "option-evaluation", which involves the comparison of benefits and costs of alternative service patterns, is compared to causal or relational analysis and simple feedback of outcome and process data. Phase II consists of the development and dissemination of informational and training aids in the use of an established outcome evaluation instrument, the Denver Community Mental Questionnaire. These include comparisons of different administraton methods; development of an odolescent version; addition of a "home productivity" scale; preparation of a training manual for use with the D.C.M.H.Q.; preparation of a resource book of applications of the D.C.M.H.Q.; and development of a self-administered checklist to assess current self-evaluation capability and directions to move for turther development of that capability.